Stormy Bay Is The Place To Stay!
Where Is It Located? Right next to Adventure Bay! Stormy Bay - true to it's name - is the sister town of Adventure Bay. Stormy Bay is settled in an area that is often hit by freak storms such as: Thunderstorms, wind storms, hurricanes and many other types of storms as well. (You get the idea.) Stormy Bay is run by a woman named Mayor Rosenberg and is also the residential town where Deaton and his Paw Patrol Patrol live. Residents Stormy Bay: # Deaton # Deaton's Paw Patrol # Mayor Rosenberg # Zeno, Zesta, Zou Paintsville District # Roderick # Rory (Fursona) # Painter High View: # Ryall's All Pup Patrol Ice View Ski Resort: # Temple and Braeden Businesses # Deaton's Lookout Tower # Town Hall # Pup Shelter # Golden Cross - Retirement Center # Silver Cross - Work in Progress # Stray Hotel (Separate from the Pup Shelter) # Doctor's Office # Stormy Bay Training Center - Work in Progress Deaton's Lookout Tower Where Deaton and the rest of his Paw Patrol live. The Lookout is always opened to the public. Town Hall Where Mayor Rosenberg can always be found. Have any official city business? Head straight over to Town Hall. All Stray Pup Shelter Is run by the triplet siblings of Zeno, Zesta, and Zou. The All Stray Pup Shelter - true to it's name - is open to all strays of every age and every kind. Admission is free and the strays are free to stay for as long as they need to. Golden Cross - Retirement Center A retirement center where the elderly retire. It's also used as a training center for pups who want to become Assistance, Volunteer, or Therapy Pups. Stormy Bay Training Center Work in Progress. Other Locations Include # High View (Neighboring Mountain Community) # Ice View Ski Resort (High up in the Icy Mountains) # Paintsville (Neighboring Community) High View Mountain Community Like Paintsville, High View is a separate little community that is part of Stormy Bay - it is just located higher up in the mountains. High View is the residency for Ryall's All Pup Patrol (which appear later on in the second generation.) During the first generation - before Ryall comes around - Deaton would repeatedly visit the mountainous community to make sure that everything was well. Like Stormy Bay, High View is a pleasant place to live most days but being high up in the mountains residents still have to deal with fast changing weather, heavy rainfall, and rock slides. After the second generation begins, Deaton makes the acquaintance of Ryall and together the two work together to make sure that High View is a safe and well protected Community just like the rest of Stormy Bay. Ice View Ski Resort Is a ski resort located high up in the Icy Mountains (sort of like Jake's Mountain.) It gets super cold in the middle of winter so there isn't always a lot of tourists that come around. That's okay though. The ski resort owner, Xander - just a name, he was never officially designed - is an older man who is looking to retire. One day soon he will travel down the mountain and retire at the Golden Cross retirement center located in the Paintsville District. (That area is much quieter than the rest of the town usually.) What's stopping Xander from retiring? He needs someone to take over his ski resort! He would prefer if one of his family members would take over - mainly his nephew Nikolas (who was also never designed.) Unfortunately Niko has his own plans. Since he refuses to take over the ski resort one day there is a lot of tension between Niko and his grandfather. Paintsville It's like a quiet little community that is part of Stormy Bay. If you want to escape from all the hub bub of Stormy Bay for a little while, head over to Paintsville and relax! Places located in Paintsville include: # A Separate Park # Pup School # Golden Cross Retirement Center # Roderick's Residence # Roderick's Art Studio # Rory's Residence # Painter's Residence Trivia * This is where Deaton and his Paw Patrol will reside. They are right next to Adventure Bay so the pups are free to visit Ryder and his pups whenever they wish. * I wanted Deaton's residential town to reflect an area where there's a lot of changing weather but it's still pretty pleasant to live. Plus, it's Adventure Bay's sister town. (In my fanon anyway.) * The Businesses, Locations and Residents are always open - just like Deaton's Paw Patrol. Anyone can come and go as they wish.